A Soldier's Dream
by lucianolover
Summary: AU Will is in the military and stationed in Italy. One morning he meets a dark haired stranger who agrees to give him surfing lessons. Could this man be the answers to Will's prayers?
1. Chapter 1

**First off I want to thank PROFUSELY the lovely ladies: Tina and Rita. Both of them helped me with this story idea so much. Rita with the core story and Tina with the language part. Thanks again. Without you guys I couldn't have accomplished this.**

Will wakes up early and rolls over in his cot. All of his fellow barrack mates are fast asleep, none of them being early risers. Will is glad everyone is asleep because that's them at their bests. Now his fellow soldier, Chad DiMera, isn't half bad; they even grew up together in Salem. However, he is just one guy and is easily influenced by his peers, which means he only talks to Will like a friend when they are alone. Will always felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb around these guys. His only reason for joining the military was to prove to his step-dad EJ, Chad's brother, that he wasn't a wuss. That and to get him away from Salem and the stigma that his mother's name brings to his back.

With a sigh and a rub of his face, Will remembers what woke him up so early. He had been sleeping soundly and having a wonderful dream when it had changed suddenly. He went from being in a store back in Salem to being on a beach on a surf board with a faceless hottie. The hottie had been well built and had messy dark hair. The two of them had been making out in such a manner that one could easily say they were passionate about each other. The hottie had been male, not that it bothered Will in the slightest. Oh how good that dream made Will feel. The part that had woke him up was the feeling that he knew this faceless stranger from somewhere. It's like that feeling you get when you see an old childhood friend after years of separation. Will can't shake the feeling. However, he does manage a smile in remembrance of his dream. That beach hottie was the answer to all his prayers.

Ever since he had realized he was gay five years ago, at the age of 16, Will had struggled with admitting it out loud to everyone else. A struggle which resulted in him only revealing his secret to his Grandma Marlena. Being in the military though he ran the risk of his secret getting out at any one point in time. Will was so afraid of accidentally letting slip his secret that he chose not to talk to his fellow soldiers. Thus, causing him to be deemed a social outcast by the whole group.

Not wanting to be there when the other's wake up, Will decides to throw on his shoes and go for a run. He always loved running, ever since he discovered it in junior high. The feeling of freedom as you feel the wind blowing through your hair, not that Will had much hair anymore. That was one of the things that almost stopped him from joining in the first place. Not that Will was vain or anything, but his beautiful blonde hair was his best feature, a source of pride. So this close crop haircut wasn't cutting it for Will. To him it made him stick out even more. With a splash of water on his face, Will wakes up enough to get started on his run.

Heading out of the Barracks, Will hangs a left and starts running towards the beach. It is still early enough that only the occasional diehard surfer is out on the water. The sun is still coming up over the horizon as Will lets the cool air clear his mind and heart of all its trouble of the last few months. This run is exactly what the doctor ordered for Will. He needs this sort of solitude in his life. It makes things more worthwhile. Will feels the breeze pick up and knows without looking that he must be bordering the surf now. In fact, the sound of the waves crashing the shore and birds crying over head has an extremely calming effect on Will. It is in this moment that Will wishes he could be stationed right here forever. He could make a great life for himself in Italy.

He sees a surfer catch a wave on the horizon. It makes Will long for the ability to surf. He wants to get lessons but, when would he have the time? His life is scheduled, every second of every day. Except when he wakes up early in the mornings, but no surfing coach would want to teach him at 6 o'clock in the morning. Come to think of it no one would ever want to coach him anyways. He would just screw it up like he always does. That thought leads him to think about the last conversation he'd had face to face with his step-dad EJ DiMera.

_Will had been holding his notice to report in his hands for the last hour, trying to muster up the courage to tell his mom and step-dad. Just as he is about to go into EJ's study, EJ exits from it and glares at Will._

_"William please tell me you are standing there doing something productive." EJ growls with a look of annoyance on his face._

_"I've told you a million times, it's Will." Will whispers, not looking at the man towering over him._

_"What's that in your hand William?" EJ asks as he grabs the notice from it._

_"N-n-nothing." Will stammers, suddenly fearful of the outcome._

_"They want YOU for the Army? You, a big sissy boy?" EJ sneers as he throws the notice back in Will's face and walks away._

_He is halfway down the hall before Will musters up the courage to respond, "I'm not a sissy boy!"_

_EJ turns and walks back towards Will, "Right! And I'm not a sometimes cruel leader of my company."_

_"Well, if I was a sissy boy they wouldn't have let me into the Army."_

_"They let you into the Army because I pulled some strings. Yes, William, I already knew of your plans. I know it's because you want to escape Salem, and who am I to stop you? After all I am your father and I should be encouraging your dreams, not tearing them down." EJ says as he reaches out and touches Will's face._

_"You influenced their decision to allow me into the Army?" Will responds incredulously. He turns away before EJ can see his tears of frustration because that would just make the man angrier._

_"I'm not finished talking to you yet, William." EJ yells._

_"Well, I've got nothing left to say to you." Will retorts._

_Suddenly he finds himself whipped around and a stinging on his left cheek where EJ's hand had made contact. The angry tears are burning behind Will's closed eyelids._

_"What gives you the right to talk to me like that?! I help you out with your dream to enter the Army and you disrespect me? Now you are going to cry like a sissy because 'that hurt'. Man up and stop being such a whiney brat!"_

_"I wanted to prove I could do the Army ON MY OWN!" Will finally shouts in anger._

_"Well, then you would have failed and let's face it, the shame would have done you in. I am doing you a favor." EJ smiles wickedly at his stepson._

_Will is about to retort when Johnny comes running up yelling "Daddy!" This gives Will an excuse to just leave it there and walk away. As he is retreating from his step-dad he finally allows the tears to fall._

Will shakes his head to bring him out of that terrible memory. Bringing his hand to his cheek he feels the sting of his step-dad's slap as if it had just happened. With a defeated sigh, Will decides to abandon the idea of ever getting surf lessons. After all, he wouldn't want to fail at something and make a complete fool of himself. After all that would definitely get back to EJ and Will needed to maintain an invisible existence with that man.

Will starts up his running again. Spotting a drink stand a few yards away, Will decides that will be his turn around point. He runs towards the stand, once again allowing his thoughts to flow free. He is looking around without actually seeing because to Will all of this is paradise, an escape. He is so wrapped up in the beauty of his surroundings that he doesn't see the dark haired stranger until he has almost ran right into him. The sight of the man stops Will in his tracks.

Will just stops and stares. The man before him has an angelic glow to him. He is squinting in the sun and smiling back at Will. The smile is as dazzling as any star in the night sky. Will holds in the urge to touch his seemingly soft skin. His board shorts are riding a little low and Will can see a little bit of hair trailing down to -. Will stops looking at the man's crotch area and looks back up at his face. He has dark brown, almost black hair that is shaggy and partially in his eyes. The eyes are of a lighter shade of brown. A shade that reminds Will of melted chocolate. The man's eyes, looking back at Will, turn his insides to mush. Will feels the blush coming to his cheeks as he realizes he finds this man attractive. Once his brain begins to clear Will realizes something else. He knows this guy from somewhere. Will can't quite put his finger on it, but he feels that he knows the guy.

Finally the sexy surfer clears the silence by speaking. His voice rings like bells from heaven, but his words hold no comprehension for Will.

" Posso esserti d'aiuto?" the man speaks in what Will can only assume is Italian.

"Huh." Will looks at the man quizzically.

The man chuckles and then waves his hands as if saying, let me try again. " Qual è il tuo nome?"

Finally Will decides to clear the air between the man and speaks the only Italian phrase he knows, " Non parlo Italiano."

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought that you knew the language." the dark, handsome surfer finally says in English. "I asked you 'Can I help you' and 'What's your name.'"

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize that I was staring. PFC William Horton, sir." Will says with a hand held out for a shake.

"Sonny." the surfer reveals as he smiles at Will and shakes his hand. "Do you always give your rank with your name when asked?"

"It's kind of habit. When someone military talks to you, you have to list your rank with your name. Old habits die hard I guess. I'm sorry." Will awkwardly gives the man a smile.

"Stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry about." Sonny says with a smile.

"I was staring at you. That is rude."

"Depends, why were you staring at me?"

"I don't know, I felt like I knew you from somewhere."

"Well then you weren't being rude by staring. Where do you think you know me from?" Sonny says, placing his hand on Will's shoulder.

"Uh, nowhere. Let's talk about something else okay?" Will says nervously, his blush returning with a vengeance.

"Sure, do you surf?" Sonny asks.

"No, but I want to learn. However, I don't think that I would be able to find someone who could teach me."

"I could. On one condition though."

"What's that?"

"You have to learn around this time of day, because I own a bar and I keep pretty busy all day and night."

"I'm a soldier, busy is my middle name. However, early morning is best for me because it's before the other's get up."

"Sounds great! If you want we could start right now." Sonny says eagerly.

Will looks at his watch and, noticing that it's almost 7, freaks out. "Sorry, can't today. I have to get back to barracks before the wake-up call ends. Maybe tomorrow."

"Sure, tomorrow is great. We can meet right here, say about 6. I want to get an hour of training in each day." Sonny says with a look of pure excitement on his face.

"Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow." Will calls as he runs back towards barracks.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny runs his hand through his slightly wet hair. He can hardly believe what just happened. The new person in his life, PFC William Horton, was perfect in so many ways. First and foremost was his shyness. There was obviously more to him than what meets the eye, and Sonny plans on figuring it all out. It didn't hurt that William has a hot, toned body. A fact that was evidenced by his sweaty shirt sticking to his chest and abs after having been running. A look that frankly had Sonny's heart all a flutter. He didn't know how it was that he had managed even two words to the guy, because his mouth had been all dry and choked up. He's sure that if William hadn't been so nervous himself he would have noticed Sonny's nerves.

Walking back to his car, a beat up Jeep, Sonny can't stop thinking about how William's smile had been radiant despite it being shy. That smile was like no other smile Sonny had ever seen before, and Sonny had seen a lot. This type of smile was one that won wars without a single word. It sure had won the war over Sonny's heart. A heart that Sonny kept pretty guarded after all the times he'd been disappointed. Years of putting his heart on the line for just about anyone had turned Sonny against opening up to people.

Sonny closes his eyes and rubs his face. Thinking about his past always caused his chest to tighten and his mind to go haywire. He hated the feeling; therefore Sonny usually lived in the moment and didn't think on what used to be. By not focusing on his past Sonny feels that he has no fear when looking to his future.

_Sonny stood in his Uncle Vic's mansion's parlor waiting for his parents to respond. He had just told them his plans to quit school and move to Italy permanently. It was obvious that his mom was indifferent to anything, but that had been the case since he came out to them when he was 18, two years ago. His father on the other hand was the one Sonny was looking to most for a reaction._

_With a sigh and an exasperated throw of his hands, Justin responds, "Sonny you can't just drop out of school!"_

_"Why not dad? It's not like EVERYONE has to go to college." Sonny argues back._

_"Because no Kiriakis has EVER dropped out of school."_

_"Oh just like no Kiriakis has ever been gay before?"_

_"What does you being gay have to do with anything?"_

_"Because that's what it always boils down to. Me being gay and how that affects my character." Sonny says with look towards his mother._

_"Now Sonny, I have never judged you on your sexuality. I have always been okay with you being gay." Justin half smiles at his son._

_"But, mom hasn't! And her behavior towards me has influenced how you view my desire to drop school. You don't want there to be anymore friction than there already is in this family." Sonny forcefully points his arm at his mother standing off to the side not saying a word._

_"I would love for there not to be any friction, but I'm really concerned about your decision because in the future you may regret not finishing school. I don't want you to make a decision that could hurt your chances at a successful life." Justin responds with a fatherly concerned look on his face._

_"I can still be successful and not have a college degree." Sonny argues._

_"Doing what?"_

_"I could become an instructor for things like rock climbing, surfing, or whatever. I could also start a career as a stripper."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"NO! Dad! I'm not going to sell my body for a living. I will though find an instructor type job or a bartending type job. I'm good with people. You of all people should know that. I have never heard you do anything less than encourage me to find my passion. Well Italy is my passion. Why can't you accept that?"_

_"Because I don't want you throwing your life away."_

_"I'M NOT! I'm STARTING my life! I really wish you could see that, but if you can't then we have nothing left to say to each other."_

_Justin doesn't reply, instead he stands there silently looking to his wife to say something that would convince their son to change his decision. What he gets instead is a shocking answer._

_"I think he should go. Explore this new life that he wants to lead. If that means living in Italy then so be it." Adrienne says not even looking at her son._

_"Really, mom?" Sonny asks, floored by his mother's agreement._

_"Yes, the less I have to see your abomination of a lifestyle the better. Italy is a perfect place. You get your freedom and I don't have to see you throw your life away for something that is extremely against God." Adrienne affirms without emotion._

_"Great! I am so glad that you guys think so highly of me. You guys are supposed to be the ones that will always stand with me no matter what happens." Sonny says, fighting back tears._

_Before Justin or Adrienne can respond Sonny runs out of the mansion and too his car._

Coming out of his memories, Sonny realizes that he has driven almost all the way to his flat. Looking at the clock on the dash he realizes that it is almost 8am already. Most likely his flat mate Dominic Moreno, or Dom, would be wondering where he was at. Usually on the mornings he went surfing, Sonny got back to the flat by 7:30 at the latest. Preparing to be bombarded when he walks in the door, Sonny tries to hide his distractedness and unlocks the front door.

*"Ehi amico." Dom calls from the kitchen over the sound of food cooking.

"Ehi" Sonny responds, throwing his keys into the key bowl by the door and dropping his surfing bag onto the floor.

"Dude, what are you cooking?" Sonny asks as he enters the kitchen and sees what's on the stove.

" Tranquillo, non è per te, è un esperimento per il ristorante!" Dom says with a mischievous grin.

"Woah, man! It's too early in the morning for me to try and keep up with your Italian. Where's my breakfast?" Sonny says with a pout.

"Fine! Fine! Where ever you find it. I'm not your man servant, though I'm sure you'd love that." Dom says wickedly laughing. "I did make you a latte though. It's on the counter."

"Well, first off your not my type. I prefer not to date dogs. Secondly, this latte is cold." Sonny says spitting latte into the sink.

"Well, I'm glad you think so highly of me. The latte was hot when I made it, it's not my fault you decided to take your sweet time coming back from the surf."

"It's only because I know you so well and the surf was great today."

"It's a good thing then that Anna Maria finds me perfect."

"Uh huh. She obviously doesn't know you, or she is obliviously air headed." Sonny cracks a smile as he pops some fresh fruit into his mouth.

"Don't you have something more productive to do besides torturing me?" Dom turns from the stove with one hand on his hip and a cooking utensil in his other hand.

"Well I do have an inspection at the bar later, but that's a few hours away still." Sonny says with a grin.

"If you insist on staying in _my_ kitchen then you have to answer any question I shoot at you." Dom gives Sonny a raised eyebrow look.

"Depends on the question." Sonny says with a look that says 'two can play this game'.

"Who is it?"

"Who's who?"

"The person that has you so distracted this morning. You try to hide it but, it subtly comes out.

"N-n-nobody." Sonny stammers as he quickly makes his escape from the kitchen, hoping that Dom didn't catch his blush.

As Sonny retreats into his room at the back of the flat, Dom turns back to his cooking and chuckles to himself. He knows that if Sonny is distracted by this guy then he must be someone really special. Sonny never let guys get to him, at least not this much. Whoever Sonny is getting flustered over must have found some way to get in under the wires that guard his heart.

While Sonny is laying on his bed daydreaming about PFC Horton, the man in question is doing the same back at the barracks. However, both men have conceded to the thought that the other doesn't think that way of them.

***Translations***

**Ehi amico - Hey friend**

**Ehi - Hey**

**Tranquillo, non è per te, è un esperimento per il ristorante! - Don't worry, it's not for you, it's an experiment for the restaurant**

**Thanks so much for all the positive feedback from the first chapter. It as really inspired me to keep this story going. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to upload this chapter. I had a few elements of it that took quite some time to iron out. It is a much longer chapter than I usually write. I really hope you enjoy. Thanks again to Rita and Tina for all their help.**

Will runs back to the barracks, all the while thinking about Sonny. He couldn't get past how meeting him was like a moment of déjà vu for him. He knew Sonny from somewhere, but _where?_ Arriving back at the barracks, Will silently creeps back inside. The guys weren't going to be up for another hour, which was fine by Will. This was how Will likes it, quiet and alone. In the silence he doesn't have to admit to his shortcomings. This thought about his shortcomings leads Will to realize that one of them is running away when scared. Meeting Sonny had really rattled him and therefore, he'd made an excuse to leave. Will wonders why he feels the need to do that.

As Will toes off his shoes and lays down on his bunk, he continues to think about Sonny. Only this time his thoughts are far from worrying about how he knows him already. Instead he is thinking more about how Sonny's hair blew in the slight breeze or how Sonny's eyes squinted a bit when he smiled. He was even thinking about that smile, in fact he was fixating on it. That smile that shone so bright, yet remained crooked on his face. There was something about how that smile could make the world surrounding it disappear, just for a little while. All of his life Will had only dreamed of meeting a man with that kind of power, and now he had. Of course this man had to be out of reach to him. There was no way Will would be able to pursue Sonny and keep his "buddies" out of the loop. His "buddies" being in the loop was a dangerous game indeed. Not only could it get him kicked out of the military it could get him disowned from his family. That was too big of a risk and Will wasn't going to take it.

The wake-up call sounds and Will sees this as the opportune time to grab a shower, before the other's have even had a chance to wake up. Grabbing his towel Will rushes off to the showers. Stepping into his favorite shower stall, the only one that had the exact water pressure that he liked, Will breathes a sigh at having avoided the guys so far this morning. To Will avoidance was the best policy. The hot water flows over Will's upturned face as Will closes his eyes. The flowing water takes Will's mind to an entirely new location.

_Will is running along the beach when he is blinded by a bright light. As he gets closer he realizes that it's not a light, but the reflection of Sonny's smile. Sonny's smile stops Will in his tracks. He smiles back at Sonny as he slowly closes the gap between them. Will circles his arms around Sonny's neck and begins to play with his hair. This action elicits a wider, fuller smile from Sonny. Sonny wraps his arms around Will's waist and pulls him in flush against his bare chest. Sonny slowly tilts his head ever so slightly and leans forward. Will knowing what is coming leans towards Sonny and their lips meet. The kiss sets off fireworks in Will's heart. He has never felt anything so electrifying. He pulls Sonny closer to him and deepens the kiss._

Will is brought out of his fantasy by the sound of the other guys coming into the stalls around him for their morning showers. Will shuts off the water and steps out of the shower. He wipes off his face and then dries his hair. Walking back into the sleeping quarters, Will quickly puts on his uniform pants. The khaki colored camo was definitely not a fashion Will particularly liked, but it was required. As Will smiles about the images from his daydream he pulls on an olive green t-shirt that accentuates his well toned upper body. He is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't see Chad enter the area from his shower. However a thin, rectangular object thrown at him, hitting him square in the face, brings him back to the present.

Will turns the envelope over in his hands and looks at it quizzically. Then he looks up, by this time other guys have trickled back in from the showers.

"Yo! Horton! Where you been man?" one guy with red hair, and a slightly smaller build than Will, cries out as he gets dressed.

"N-n-nowhere." Will stammers, looking up in panic. He always hated being put on the spot, it made him uncomfortable.

"Dude, relax Milligan was just yanking your chain because you seem distracted." Chad walks up and swats his chest with the back of his hand in a good natured way. "Unless of course you do have something to hide." Chad waggles his eyebrows suggestively which causes the rest of the guys to crack up.

"I'm not hiding anything" Will mumbles.

"What's that, Willy? I didn't hear you." another soldier, this one with dark eyes and equally dark hair, calls out from the farthest bunk.

"Don't CALL ME WILLY" Will suddenly rages, crumpling the envelope in his hand.

"Woah! Dude, calm down! We just want to know who you were thinking about. No need to get all angry." Milligan leans forward and pats Will's shoulder in the hopes of seeming friendly.

"Well if Gordon would stop calling me Willy I would be less likely to get angry." Will says defensively, still not backing down.

"Okay, Private Gordon please don't call him Willy, he doesn't appreciate it. We don't want to cause discord." Chad steps in as the peacemaker.

"Right, because he'd go running to daddy and we'd all get our asses chewed." Gordon fumed.

"Alright, alright let's just get ready for Roll Call and calm down. Leave each other alone. Please." Chad raises his eyebrow, imploring everyone to comply.

Most of the men turn around and finish getting ready for roll call, however, Gordon turns to Milligan and makes a snide remark.

"If Horton wasn't so sensitive we wouldn't have this problem." Gordon whispered.

Milligan vigorously nods his head in agreement.

Being already dressed and ready for roll call, which was still 30 minutes away, Will decides to take his letter outside and read it away from everyone.

_William-_

_I hear that things are going ok for you overseas in Italy. However, I do want to address a problem that Chad has told me about. We need to discuss your issues with your fellow soldiers. As you know I will not stand for our family to be disgraced by your actions. _

_William, you need to work on your social skills. While I knew they were lacking even before you joined the military, I thought that maybe they would improve through camaraderie. However, Chad has indicated that things are still shaky at best between you and a few of the guys. He says that for the most part you don't even speak to them, but on occasion when you are asked a question you take it as a personal affront._

_My dear boy, stop being such a sensitive wuss. No SON of mine will be seen as lesser than the best of the best. So if you wish to remain a part of this family you had better shape up. The next time I receive a letter from Chad telling me that you have gotten into another altercation with your fellow men you can bet that you will come home to NOTHING. _

_As you well know, my words are gold with anyone who hears them. The most I would have to do to discredit you would be to come up with some simple lie about your actions. Everyone would believe me on principle and they would never look at you the same way._

_Shape up or Ship out! _

_EJ DiMera_

Will crumples up the letter and throws it at tree across from his spot on the grass. The soft sound of movement in the grass behind him alerts Will to someone else's presence.

"Hey." Chad greets as he sits down.

"Hey, Chad." Will says as he plays with the grass.

"I don't know why you let so many people get under your skin." Chad responds.

"Maybe because people don't get that I just want to be left alone. That my business is my business." Will states vehemently.

"Look, I agree with you. It's just I don't see why you can't just joke around with the rest of the guys. They're starting to think there's something wrong with you." Chad playfully nudges Will's shoulder with his own.

"What if there is?" Will mumbles still not looking at Chad.

"What? Because my asshole brother says there is? Seriously, Will, you have got to start standing up to him. That is the only way you can deal with EJ DiMera." Chad cries.

"That's not as easy as you make it sound." Will cries out still playing with the grass.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for roll call. Lieutenant McCreedy will have our hides!" Chad says as he stands up and places a hand out to help Will up.

"Not to mention, EJ would find out and somehow blame my incompetence for it." Will shrugs with raised eyebrows at Chad.

"Yeah, best to keep EJ happy, that's for sure." Chad chuckles, "Hey what do you say, you and I go gets some drinks tonight? Just you and me, like old times."

"Sounds great!" Will smiles for the first time in a while.

Sonny sweeps the floor to prepare for his inspection, which was due to happen at any moment. As he sweeps the floor Sonny keeps thinking about William. He wonders if William would like the set up of his bar, or even if William would come to his bar if he asked him. Sonny stops sweeping and stares around the room at large. In the corner over by the door there is a TV mounted to the wall. Sporadically throughout the room are sets of tables and chairs. Each table has only 4 chairs and all of them look a little worse for wear; one of the hazards of the job. Behind Sonny is the bar counter. It is just long enough to have about a dozen chairs lined up to it. At equal intervals down the counter there are bowls of peanuts and ashtrays.

Sonny is pulled out of his daydream by the sound of the door opening and closing. He plasters a smile on his face and greats the new arrival. The man is dressed in a second hand black suit with a distinctly worn and faded red tie. His shoes are scuffed and his cuff links are obviously old and cheap. Everything about this man says low paid government employee, or food and health inspector.

_*_"Buongiorno, sono l'ispettore Manzini e sono qui per ispezionare questo stabilimento" the man says as he extends his hand to Sonny for a handshake.

"Che è successo al mio solito ispettore?" Sonny replies with a warm smile to make up for his lack of greeting. He looks behind the man as if expecting someone else to arrive.

"Non ne ho idea" the inspector claims as he begins to wipe his hand along the counter top.

The two men turn to a companionable silence between them as they slowly make their way around the bar. Sonny lets his mind wander back to William as Mr. Manzini thoroughly looks through everything on the back wall of the bar; the alcohol bottles, the cleaning clothes, and the glasses. Sonny's thoughts immediately go back to how amazing William's smile and shy air made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

Sonny is so wrapped up in his vision that he doesn't even realize that the inspector has finished his inspection. The man clears his throat to grab Sonny's attention.

_"This is the cleanest bar I've inspected in a while. You pass. Maybe next time you could actually pay attention as I inspect!" _ "questo è il bar più pulito che abbia ispezionato in un bel po' di tempo. Va bene. Magari la prossima volta potresti effettivamente prestare attenzione mentre faccio la mia ispezione!" The inspector exclaims with a little smile as he hands Sonny his inspection form.

Sonny gives a sheepish smile and shrugs his shoulder as he shows the man to the door. He and the inspector both exchange a "Ciao" before parting ways.

That evening, Chad and Will climb into one of the cars that was available at their base camp. Well actually it is Lieutenant McCreedy's Range Rover that he had shipped overseas, but Chad knew just how to steal the keys without the man noticing. The two boys laugh like they had just pulled a prank on an old school teacher as they clamber into the front seats.

"Oh man! I haven't pulled a trick like that with you in ages!" Chad exclaims as he puts the key into the ignition and starts it up.

"That's because you stopped coming round. Things got really boring and lonely for me when you skipped town." Will says trying to mask his sadness.

"Look, Will, I had to leave Salem. If I didn't I was going to end up literally dying there. That town was never enough for me _or you_!" Chad says as he turns onto the main drag of the small Italian town.

"So where are we going?" Will asks looking around.

"This really great bar. Gordon says the owner and sometimes bartender speaks fluent English. He also says the drinks are always good."

"Oh what's the place called?"

"Ummm...not sure."

"Okay. I hope that you at least know where it is."

"Don't worry man, I got this." Chad says with his signature 'Don'tWorry' grin.

"That just makes me worry more." Will mutters while plastering a fake smile on his face.

"When have I EVER let you down before?"

"Well...there was that one time that I got grounded because you fled the scene of that baseball through the window incident."

"Come on! That was like 8 years ago. We were kids."

"You still let me down. EJ really went ballistic over that. Said it made him look bad."

Chad decides to just respond with a shrug of the shoulders and his best "I'm sorry" eyes. Will ducks his head and allows a chuckle to escape. After all Chad was right, it was ages ago and they had been just kids. Hadn't Chad sort of made up for it with all the times he's stuck up for Will at basic and beyond?

Will looks up as Chad pulls into a parking space. The building in front of them is smallish and on the older side. However, it is clear that the sign marquee is new. It is hand painted bluish purple with small stars sporadically placed. In nice flowly, semi-cursive lettering is the words _Angelo Blu_. Will is blown away by the simple beauty of it all. Chad clambers out of the car and drags Will along behind in his wake.

Once inside the bar Will feels like he is back home in Salem. The other men and women in the place are either sitting around at tables chatting and getting drunk, watching the latest soccer game on the television, drowning their sorrows in alcohol at the bar, or they are playing pool. Will chuckles and smiles as he looks around and takes all of it in. However, the moment he lays eyes on the bartender his chuckle gets stuck in his throat and his smile starts to fade. He vaguely hears Chad make some comment about getting laid if he was lucky as his senses hone in on the guy behind the bar.

It is the man from the beach and as sexy as he looked in board shorts, he is even sexier looking in form fitting jeans and a black t-shirt with the bar logo on it. Out of his back pocket hangs his rag for cleaning up messes. Will watches as Sonny smiles and chuckles at something a girl says to him from her spot at the counter. She is sexily clad and obviously there to get Sonny's attention. Will feels a little stirring in his chest that grows stronger the longer he stares at this girl throwing herself at Sonny. _His Sonny._ Will doesn't even realize that Sonny has caught him staring until Sonny leaves the counter and walks up to him.

"Imagine that! PFC William Horton in my bar! I am so honored!" Sonny smiles and claps Will on the back, "Is there anything I can get ya?"

"N-n-no" Will stammers, still in shock. "Chad told me we should go out for drinks so I agreed. I should probably stay sober for him." Will rambles on, trying to mask his nervousness.

"Who's Chad?" Sonny asks.

"This guy," Will motions to his left, where Chad had been. Noticing that he is no longer there Will searches the room for him. He finds him over at the table in the far corner, flirting with some girl. "That's Chad" Will points in Chad's direction.

"Well, William, it seems to me that Chad is leaving you to your own devices tonight. So, what'll be?" Sonny tilts his head towards the bar and gives Will his all too familiar crooked smile.

"Will. Just Will." Will mutters softly, rubbing his head with his left hand and stuffing his other hand into the pocket of his pants.

"Oh good. I thought I was going to have to keep calling you by your full name. I didn't know if you liked nicknames." Sonny wraps his arm around Will's shoulders and steers him towards the bar.

"I hate William. My step-father calls me that and it's usually followed by an insult of some kind."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Look let's talk about something cheerful." Will says quickly to change the subject.

Sonny sees that Will is uncomfortable talking about his step father and he can see that Will is retreating back into his shell. So Sonny does something to change that. He grabs Will and spins him around so that he is facing him and then places each hand on each of Will's shoulders.

"Whatever your step father thinks of you I want you to forget it right now. I think you are fantastic and interesting. Someone worth knowing. If your step father can't see that then he's not worth your time." Sonny tells Will.

"You don't get it. If I don't do as my step father says then he is going to disown me from my family." Will says, kind of whiny. This prompts him to mentally kick himself for managing to sound so weak.

"And if your family can't love you for who you are then so what if they disown you. You are better than that Will and I want you to realize it. I've been disowned from my family for 2 years and honestly, it's been a relief. I get to live my life for ME and no one else."

"You say that like it's a simple thing to do. It's not. My family is all I have. I have no friends."

"You have at least one."

"Chad, he's a fair weather friend at best."

"Not Chad. Me."

"Oh," Will whispers and ducks his head and blushes.

Sonny grabs his chin and directs him to look back at him once more. Will looks up and into Sonny's milk chocolate eyes. He finds himself lost in them. He wants nothing more than to swim in the warmness and kindness that Sonny's eyes reflect, but he didn't dare. Not here in a bar in front of everyone. However, the pull is really strong and Will finds himself opening his mouth ever so slightly while Sonny licks his lips in anticipation. Will can tell that in this moment, Sonny wants him just as much as Will wants Sonny. They are so wrapped up in their own world that they don't realize Chad is watching them, after having been shot down by the girl.

"Sonny, I -" Will starts, but Sonny stops him with a finger to his mouth.

"Will, you don't have to say anything. I know." Sonny's crooked grin returns to his face.

The men inch their faces ever closer.

**Translations:**

**Buongiorno, sono l'ispettore Manzini e sono qui per ispezionare questo stabilimento - **Hello my name is Mr. Manzini. I'm here to inspect this establishment

**Che è successo al mio solito ispettore? - **What happened to my regular inspector?

**Non ne ho idea -** I have no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**I again want to thank the lovely ladies Rita and Tina. They are indispensable to me and this story.**

Just as the men are about to touch their lips to each other, Chad steps up with a clearing of his throat.

"So, Will, who's your new friend?" Chad says, slapping Will on the back and looking at Sonny; as if sizing him up.

"Uhhh...n-nobody." Will stammers suddenly looking panic stricken.

"Hi, I'm Sonny. Owner and Bartender of this establishment." Sonny smiles and extends his hand to Chad.

"I'm Chad DiMera." Chad shakes Sonny's hand.

"Ah. Will's friend." Sonny clarifies.

It is this point that Will, who had been awkwardly inching away from the others, decides to make a run for it. He turns quickly and leaves the bar before either Chad or Sonny can stop him. Chad mutters a quick apology before running after his friend.

Once outside, Will walks quickly towards the car they came in. He goes over to the passenger side and sits on the ground leaning up against the front tire. He buries his head in his hands. Mentally he kicks himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. There was no way he was going to be able to talk himself out of this one. Chad was sure to figure it out, after all him and Sonny had been seconds from kissing. Will brings his head out of his hands in order to look skyward, as if in prayer, letting out his breath in a huff.

Chad runs out of the bar and wildly glances up the street to the right and then down the street to the left. He steps out into the middle of the road, trying to locate his friend. He even hollers out Will's name. After getting no reply and not seeing his friend, Chad turns to go back into the bar. That's when he sees a person out of the corner of his eye. The guy is leaning against the front tire of the car Chad borrowed. Coming closer, Chad realizes that it is Will. Approaching his friend, Chad squats down to his level.

"Hey man. What's gotten in to you?" Chad whispers trying to get Will to look at him.

"Nothing." Will mumbles his reply without even glancing in Chad's direction.

"Okay, that was definitely not nothing. Dude, you split from the bar as if it was on fire. You want to talk about it?" Chad places his hand on Will's shoulder in comfort.

"No! There's nothing to talk about. I just wanted to leave, okay?" Will exclaims finally looking at Chad as he stands up and brushes Chad's hand away. Will then walks off down the street.

Chad sighs and then follows, "Look, Will I don't know what that guy in the bar said to you but, it must have been something big because it sure did freak you out."

"I said I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone Chad." Will continues down the street not bothering to check and see if Chad was keeping up or leaving him alone.

"Look, you obviously know the guy. I am just curious about how you know him. Is it something illegal? Is that why you don't want me to know?" Chad gasps as he runs to try and keep up with Will.

"It's not illegal Chad." Will mutters, "Just go back to base camp without me. I'll be fine."

"If it's not illegal then why won't you talk about it with me?" Chad continues to hound Will.

"BECAUSE! I DON'T NEED EJ FINDING OUT!" Will finally stops and turns suddenly to yell at Chad.

"Dude, what is going on? I have never seen you more scared in all my life." Chad says trying again to reach out and touch Will in comfort, only to have him back away once more.

"There are things about me that you don't know, and if you knew them you wouldn't want to stick around. Trust me." Will mutters and continues walking forward, only this time at a slower pace.

"Like what? You've killed a guy?" Chad chuckles nervously, falling into step with Will.

"Worse." Will mumbles, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What could be worse than killing someone?" Chad asks, putting his arm out to stop Will.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone and I will tell you." Will looks earnestly at Chad.

"Wow, this is serious." Chad exclaims.

"Just promise me Chad! No one, and I mean no one else can hear about this. Especially not EJ." Will says, fear mounting in his voice.

"Yeah okay. I promise." Chad looks at his best friend with a really serious expression.

With a huge sigh and a glance towards the heavens, his feet shuffling the dirt, Will continues. "I'm gay."

Chad stops in his tracks and his mouth falls open. He finally seems to gain some bearings, but no matter how many times he opens and closes his mouth he can't seem to find any words. So, he gives up and simply walks back towards their car. Will watches Chad walk off and kicks himself for even saying anything. Chad was the only friend he had and now he'd ruined that by telling him his deepest secret.

The two ride back to base camp in complete silence. Will looks towards Chad and opens his mouth to say something a couple of times, but chickens out and remains quiet. Once they are at base camp, Chad turns off the car but doesn't get out. Instead he turns to Will and the silence is broken.

"So, is that guy your lover, boyfriend, whatever?" Chad asks quietly, playing with the steering wheel and not looking at Will.

"Sonny? No. I barely know the guy." Will exclaims.

"But you do know him?" Chad replies.

"Yes. Met him at the beach earlier when I went for a run." Will states exasperatedly, "Will you just look at me Chad. You're my best friend. Please."

"I can't deal with this right now, Horton. Sorry." Chad sighs as he climbs out of the car and leaves Will behind.

Will slumps back in his seat. He had expected some flak for his confession, but he never expected Chad to flat out abandon him. Will resists the urge to cry, after all EJ always said that crying was for sissies. Leaning his head back, Will closes his eyes and thinks about the events in the bar. Sonny and him had been so close to sealing the deal, and kissing. If Chad hadn't interrupted would they have kissed? Will hopes they would but, at the same time he's afraid of what would have happened if they had. EJ would surely have found out and then Will would never hear the end of things. With a mournful sigh, Will unbuckles his seatbelt and climbs out of the car. He half hopes that once inside he'll find Chad and they can talk, but the other half of him just wants to be left alone.

The next morning Will wakes up an hour before he needs to be down at the beach for a lesson with Sonny. The reminiscent thought of their lesson causes Will to get really anxious. He doesn't know if he should continue with the lessons after all. Looking over at Chad sleeping, two cots away, Will envisions what he would say if he saw him training with Sonny.

_"Will, you can't seriously be spending MORE time with him. People are going to talk. I'm not going to tell them but, my god they'll easily know just by looking." _

With a sigh Will turns away from Chad, his voice still echoing in his head. He knew that fake Chad was right. If he didn't want anyone to know that he was gay, then he needed to steer clear of Sonny. However, Will decides that Sonny does at least deserve the decency of hearing it straight from Will. So without further ado, Will gets up from his cot and prepares for his morning run.

As Will nears the spot where he had met Sonny the day before, he sees that Sonny isn't there alone. As a moment of second thoughts, Will stops and watches Sonny interacting with the other man. The two men are speaking in what is clearly Italian, so Will uses their body language as a way to try and discern what they are saying.

"Dovresti stare attento Sonny!" the other man is saying.

"Lo sono, Dom!" Sonny yells back, clearly agitated.

"Per questo lo hai quasi baciato in pubblico? E' un militare, giusto?" Dom asks, raising an eyebrow in skepticism at the first question.

"Sì lo è, ma anche lui voleva baciarmi." Sonny retorts as he starts to pace around slightly with his hands on his hips.

"Non importa! Gli Americani sono strani e hanno regole particolari nei confronti di persone come lui." Dom says with a sigh at his best friend.

"Se non sapessi come stanno le cose direi che hai un problema con lui! Il che è ipocrita da parte tua." Sonny yells, clearly getting aggravated.

"Proprio non mi va di avere una discussione per questo Sonny." Dom sighs reaching out to place his hand on Sonny's shoulder.

" Beh.. sei tu quello che la sta facendo diventare una discussione." Sonny replies, brushing off Dom's hand. He looks up and notices Will off to the right just hanging there, clearly trying not to eavesdrop. Sonny motions Dom to look up and notice that they are no longer alone.

Dom sees that his conversation with Sonny is done so he makes as if to leave, but then turns back and says one more thing, "Cerca solo di stare attento ok? Non voglio vederti stare male."

Sonny gives Dom a smile and then turns back to Will and approaches him.

With a smile Sonny greets him, "Hey, Will. Kind of thought you wouldn't come."

"Why wouldn't I?" Will asks, trying to hide the fact that he is very uncomfortable.

"Because of what happened last night." Sonny replies vaguely.

"Oh that." Will says in a defeated tone. "It was no biggie. I'm over it. It's cool." Will tries to save himself.

"Will, don't." Sonny says softly, stepping forward to be closer to Will.

"Don't what?" Will raises an eyebrow as if to say 'I don't know what you are talking about'.

"Don't pretend that you aren't unnerved by last night's events. I can feel your uncomfortable around me, even today." Sonny touches his hand to Will's shoulder.

"N-no I'm just fine." Will stammers, his train of thought scrambled by the mere touch of Sonny's hand.

"Will, you don't have to pretend. I'm sorry that things went a little far yesterday." Sonny says. Then grabbing a surf board, "Should we get started?"

"Yeah. That sounds great!" Will sighs and follows Sonny to a spot set up on the beach where it looked they would be working.

"I figured the best way to start is on solid ground. You have to get the body motions down before I would recommend testing the waters. Ready?" Sonny smiles, a little breathless from clear excitement.

"Totally!" Will says excitedly trying to shake the uneasy feeling he had.

"Ok first things first, take off your shirt." Sonny directs.

"WHAT?!" Will balks.

"Well, surfers don't wear t-shirts. Just to be more comfortable you should take yours off." Sonny explains with a slight chuckle.

"O-ok" Will stammers again.

"Now you need to lay down on your stomach on the surf board. Then you take your arms and paddle along the sides of the board." Sonny instructs.

Will does as instructed and awkwardly starts to paddle. Sonny squats down and grabs his arm and demonstrates the correct way to "paddle". Will closes his eyes and wills his emotions and hormones not to think of this in a sexual manner.

"Now we are going to work on your technique to get you standing on the board and 'riding the waves'." Sonny exclaims, after about ten minutes, with air quotes for the last little bit of his statement.

"Ok. Don't you think I need to work on paddling a little bit more?" Will asks nervously.

"Nah! I think you got that down just fine."

"Wow, umm...It's been my experience that I don't learn anything quickly." Will bites his bottom lip and looks at his feet.

"Who told you that? EJ?" Sonny cries out surprised.

"Let's just forget about it okay? I really don't want to talk about EJ, the step-demon."

"Okay. Okay. Well, let's work on your foot work to get you up on the board. Lay back down." Sonny says instructing Will, as Will lays back down on the board. "Okay now when you come up you're going to push yourself up as if you are doing a push up. Then you are going to jump up to your feet. Go ahead and try it."

Will gives Sonny's instructions a try. He paddles a little and then pushes his body up into a pushup position; a position that Sonny couldn't tear his eyes from. Then after a moment's pause, Will jumps up onto his feet. However just as he lands on his feet he starts to lose his balance. Sonny jumps forward to try and steady him, but his touch on Will's abdomen sends Will into shock and he falls anyways. However, instead of falling away from Sonny, Will topples towards him sending both men to the sand. Will lands on top of Sonny and as Will catches his breath he looks into Sonny's eyes.

Looking into Sonny's eyes Will becomes lost. He forgets about the world around him. Instead it is just him and Sonny lying together on the beach. The sand below them and the surf behind them. Will sighs and brings his lips closer to Sonny's. With a slight movement Sonny opens his mouth a small amount, inviting Will in. Will seizes the opportunity and connects the two men's mouths.

The kiss is electric. The best kiss Will has ever experienced. He refrains from moaning into Sonny's mouth, but that doesn't stop him from running hands over Sonny's arms and cheeks. Sonny in turn grabs the back of Will's head and brings it closer. The two men remain in contact for what seems like hours. However, they are brought out of their kiss by the sensation of water lapping their feet. Will pulls away and hurriedly gets off of Sonny.

"We shouldn't have done that." Will exclaims running the back of his hand over his mouth.

"Why not? I had fun." Sonny smiles up at him, still sitting in the sand.

"Because Sonny, no one else knows that I'm gay, just you and Chad. If the guys found out it would be hell for me." Will explains as he too plops down on the sand.

"They aren't going to find out. It's just you and me out here this morning. No one else." Sonny reasons.

"You also have a boyfriend, I don't want to get involved with a guy like that." Will mutters.

"Who said I have a boyfriend?" Sonny asks, looking at Will with a curious look on his face.

"No one. I saw you with him this morning when I first got here." Will answers, starting to draw in the sand at his feet.

"Oh Dom? Dom's not my boyfriend. Firstly, he's my roommate and best friend. Secondly, he's straighter than a board." Sonny chuckles at Will's mistake.

"Oh." Will mumbles, "Well this just got awkward." Will smiles at Sonny and then laughs.

The two catch each other's eyes and their laughter peters out. Silence ensues, but neither guy minds. Will allows his thoughts to wander. He imagines a life here in Italy where Sonny and him surf in the mornings and run a bar together at night. It is an imagining that comes to mind more clearly than any other dream or goal he has ever had before. It's as if the universe is telling him that he should seize his opportunity with Sonny.

Meanwhile, Sonny is imagining seeing Will work out, doing pushups and sit ups. Not that Sonny is all about the physical stuff, it's just that seeing Will in the pushup position earlier had been a real turn on for him. Never before has Sonny fallen for a guy so quickly. This sort of scares him, especially after the hell that Javier put him through the year before. No as much as Sonny wants to jump head long into forever with Will he will take things easy.

Will starts to freak out that his being here, on the beach, with Sonny is too much and that someone will surely see despite Sonny saying that no one was around. He decides that now is an opportune time to take his leave. While trying to get the courage to stand up and walk away, Will watches Sonny lick his lips and then suck in the bottom one. Sonny clears his throat nervously.

"We should probably call it a day." Sonny stammers, showing his nerves for the first time.

"Yeah. I gotta get back." Will says strongly as he gets up and shoves his feet into his shoes and puts on his shirt.

With awkward smiles towards each other, both guys respectively turn away and start walking back in the direction they had arrived.

**Translations:**

**Dovresti stare attento Sonny** = You should be careful Sonny.

**Lo sono, Dom** = I am, Dom!

**Per questo lo hai quasi baciato in pubblico? E' un militare, giusto?** = That's why you almost kissed him in public? He's military right

**Sì lo è, ma anche lui voleva baciarmi** = Yes, but he was wanting to kiss me too!

**Non importa! Gli Americani sono strani e hanno regole particolari nei confronti di persone come lui** = Doesn't matter. Americans are really weird about their policies about people like him.

**Se non sapessi come stanno le cose direi che hai un problema con lui! Il che è ipocrita da parte tua.** = If I didn't know better, I would say you have a problem with him. Which is hypocritical of you.

**Proprio non mi va di avere una discussione per questo Sonny.** = I really don't want to be having this fight with you, Sonny.

**Beh.. sei tu quello che la sta facendo diventare una discussione.** = Well you're the one who's making it a fight.

**Cerca solo di stare attento ok? Non voglio vederti stare male.** = Just be careful with him, ok? I don't want to see you get hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know earlier in the story when Will had a flashback he said that he was in the Army. I've decided to change that to Navy because of continuity issues. There are no Army bases for the US in Italy. Sorry for the delayed update as well. I've been busy with the responsibilities that come alongside moving and college and being employed.**

Will returns to the barracks. He is apprehensive about how Chad is going to react to him. He is also afraid that Chad will blab his secret to the whole company and then he'd be screwed. He would be out of the army faster than you could say gun. There would be no more camaraderie, no more trying to prove himself to EJ, and there would be no more Italy. The thought of losing Italy brings up the image of Sonny. With no Italy comes no Sonny, for some reason that thought depresses Will the most.

Will decides to shake all feelings he has about Sonny and goes about taking his morning shower. If he hurried things up just right he would be able to avoid his fellow soldiers. After the day he'd had yesterday, he was more than happy about that. Avoiding Chad was especially important to him. Sure Chad was probably the closest thing he had to a best friend, but after yesterday he just knew that Chad wouldn't want anything to do with him.

Hearing the rest of the guys getting up and shuffling around towards the showers, Will finishes up and heads out to his cot, successfully avoiding the flux of men entering. Sitting on his cot, re-reading EJ's most recent letter, Will is unaware that any of the guys have approached him. However, once Chad sits down on the bottom edge of his cot, Will looks up.

"Will, can we. Umm. Can we talk about what happened last night?" Chad stammers, not really looking Will in the eye.

"Actually, Chad I can't right now. I'm really busy. Look I know what you are going to say and all I can ask is PLEASE don't tell anyone. I'd like to keep this as painless as possible. Hurt as few relationships in my life as possible." Will states and then gets up from his cot and walks away; leaving a confused Chad in his wake.

"Will, I only want to talk to you." Chad calls out after his friend, but it's clear that Will is too far away.

Chad just stands there staring after his best friend, not saying or doing anything. He feels that he should be shocked by Will's behavior, but finds that he isn't. After all Will did drop a major bomb on him yesterday; if he were in Will's shoes he would think it's safe to assume the worst possible outcome with everyone.

"What's Horton's deal?" Gordon remarks snidely, coming up next to Chad. "I mean yesterday he got all defensive when we asked about his thoughts and today he's avoiding even you. I would say that I'm surprised he's acting like a total fairy, but I'm not."

Chad hears the last comment and he springs into action. He throws Gordon up against the closest wall, his eyes blazing with anger. "Don't you EVER call Will a fairy again! He's a bigger man than you will ever be!"

Gordon is taken aback by Chad's sudden outburst. He has never known Chad to lose his temper like that before. "Woah! Easy tiger! I was just kidding!" Gordon puts up his hands in surrender.

Chad loosens his grip on Gordon's shirt and takes a step back. He releases the breath he'd been holding and, looking down, apologizes for his behavior.

"It's cool man. I just think you need to walk it off or something. You are WAY too tense right now." Gordon chuckles and gives his friend a grin before walking off to his assignment for the day: surveillance.

Chad takes a few minutes to compose himself before heading over to the training ground where he was in charge of weapons trainings. He knew that his job required him to be 100% all the time. He never dreamed he'd ever have this much responsibility when he joined the Navy a few years ago. Now that he had it though, he loved every second of it.

He approaches the eager students and sighs. Today was going to be a long day, but if he had anything to say about it Will wouldn't avoid him for the duration of it.

Will arrives at his post for surveillance right as the clock in time strikes. He knows that he looks a little disheveled and winded, but he doesn't really care. It's not like Gordon was the one he needed to impress around here anyways. As much as he doesn't care what Gordon thinks, Will can't help but hear Gordon's scoff.

"Hey, Horton! You're late!" Gordon calls from across the room, "We gotta get going on our surveillance detail."

"I'm not late. Just right on time, Gordon." Will sighs, grabbing his necessary gear for the detail.

"Just hope that McCreedy doesn't see the state of your uniform." Gordon says, raising his eyebrow at Will. "Though I'm surprised. I thought fags were known for being well dressed."

Will stops what he is doing and actually looks Gordon in the eyes. He can't figure out if Gordon is just teasing him again or if he actually knows something. Deciding that he better say something fast to save face, Will opens his mouth.

"Uhh, I needed to clear my head so I went for a run. It's not like Lt. McCreedy is going to be breathing down our necks today. He's overseeing weapons trainings." Will replies before shoving past Gordon, hoping the matter will be dropped.

"Hey, I said I thought fags were known for being well dressed." Gordon sneers as he grabs Will's arm preventing him from walking away.

"Well, I wouldn't know anything about that." Will responds defiantly.

"Oh yeah? I'm pretty sure you would, considering you're a fag!" Gordon remarks snidely.

"Who told you that?" Will squeaks out, scared that Chad actually did say something.

"Your guard dog! I called you a fairy this morning and he pounced on me. Told me never to call you that again. What are you guys fucking each other?" Gordon spits disgustedly on the ground by Will's feet.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Will says, trying to break free of Gordon's grip.

"I'm sure you don't. I'd deny it if I were you too. I'd be too damn ashamed of being something so disgusting to admit to it. That's okay. Just hope and pray that other's don't find out because they won't be as nice about it as I am." Gordon says gruffly before letting go of Will and walks away.

"You call that nice?" Will calls out.

"Could be worse, Horton. Could be worse." Gordon sing songs and then turns, "Oh and great job not denying my accusations this time. Shows me that I actually do speak truth."

Will waits for Gordon to turn back around before he curses himself for his slip up. He then shakes his head and decides he'd better catch up with Gordon and set things straight.

"I didn't respond because I've decided you're not worth my time." Will mutters and then walks ahead of Gordon and gets to work actually surveying things.

"Right." Gordon scoffs, but lets the matter drop.

**A Few Hours Later**:

Will was in the line to get lunch when he feels someone come up behind him. Shocked, he turns around suddenly. When he sees it's Chad he tries to grab his food as fast as possible and leave. However, Chad was having none of that. He grabs Will's arm and drags him away from the other guys eating. When they finally reach a spot, under a tree, that is away from everyone Chad lets go of Will's arm.

"I just figured we could talk here without being overheard." Chad supplies with a shrug when Will shows no indication of having any words.

"For the last time, Chad, there is nothing we need to talk about." Will says, not looking at Chad. Instead he plays with the crackers in his lunch.

"That's where you are wrong. There is a lot that we need to talk about." Chad sits down under the tree, next to his friend.

"Chad, could we please just let this go. I get it, you don't really want anything to do with me anymore. Now that you know." Will mumbles, unemotionally.

"If I wanted nothing to do with you I would be over with those guys, laughing at your expense." Chad replies kindly, "Last time I checked I'm here with _you_ not them."

"Whatever." Will mutters and starts eating.

"Look," Chad sighs; pausing to collect his thoughts. "I'll admit that I was shocked when you told me last night. However, after sleeping on it I realized that it doesn't change the Will that I grew up with. You are still the same guy, just into dudes now instead of chicks."

Will remains silent and stares at his feet.

"I know that what you told me is something tough to come to terms with and I get the feeling that I'm the first person you actually admitted it to, out loud. I mean sure you almost kissed that guy at the bar, but did you actually tell him 'I'm gay'?" Chad places his hand on Will's shoulder in comfort.

Will looks up at Chad finally, his face drawn and sad, and shakes his head.

"Well I feel extremely honored to be your first, so to speak." Chad chuckles awkwardly. "That being said I need you to know something, and I mean this with all my heart. There is NOTHING wrong with you! You are perfect just the way you are."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Will whispers, averting his eyes once more.

"No, Will, I'm saying it because it's true!" Chad exclaims.

"If it's true then why doesn't anyone else think so?" Will asks meekly.

"Who doesn't besides EJ, because we all know his opinion ain't worth shit!" Chad responds with a squeeze to Will's shoulder.

"My mom." Will answers simply, his voice taking on an even more somber tone.

"What? Sami? She loves you like crazy! In fact a lot of times, if I remember correctly, it _makes_ her crazy." Chad responds trying to get his friend to look at him once more.

"That may be true, but she NEVER sticks up for me whenever EJ lays into me! If she really loved me she would defend me, her own flesh and blood, against her husband. If I were to go to her and say that I'm gay it would kill her. I wouldn't be able to bare the look on her face. It would _kill_ me!" Will chokes out through his tears that have now started falling.

"Well then maybe it's a good idea that you are here as you come to terms with everything. It gives you some time to believe more in yourself before you have to approach your mom and EJ about this." Chad pulls Will into a side hug.

"I've already come to terms with it, Chad. I realized I was gay when I was 16." Will pulls away and stares at Chad as if he should have already known this.

"Wow! That long!" Chad exclaims incredulously.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Will teases.

"No. No. I just never realized. Sixteen, wow!" Chad takes a moment to get over his shock. "So ever had a boyfriend?"

"Honestly, no. That guy at the bar that I almost kissed last night, and actually kissed this morning, is probably the closest I've come. I mean, I've kissed guys before but, I have never had a connection with them." Will explains, clearly getting some of his usual energy back.

"So, you kissed him? What was that like?" Chad asks quietly.

"Seriously, Chad?!" Will exclaims.

"What? I'm just trying to talk to you like I did that time I caught you making out with Susie Jackson under the bridge when you were 13." Chad defends himself.

"I appreciate you trying to treat me normal and all, but do you really want to know what it was like when I kissed Sonny?" Will raises his eyebrow at his best friend.

"Oh so he has a name? And yes I really do want to know."

"Yeah, everyone's got a name CHAD!" Will shoves Chad slightly teasing him. "Kissing him was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was like I was finally finding the right spot for me in this world. That feeling of completely belonging no matter what else is going on in your life. I knew, in that moment, that this guy is the one person who can truly make me feel safe. It was as if, and I know this sounds cliché but it's totally true, fireworks erupted between us."

"So, you're going to see him again tomorrow right?" Chad asks, once he'd gathered his thoughts about his best friend clearly being in love with some guy he'd just met.

"No, probably not." Will mumbles, suddenly retreating within himself again.

"Why not?" Chad gives Will as fixed look.

"Because I have done nothing but make a fool of myself in front of him and if he knew the real me he'd run away anyways. I just thought I'd save him the trouble." Will shrugs.

"Okay, let me spell this out for you, yet again. YOU are the greatest guy I know. You are genuine, nice, sweet, good looking, and funny. Any guy would be more than lucky to get a guy like you. You are not the type to cheat or be less than loyal to anyone you are committed to." Chad responds encouragingly.

"Any guy would be more than lucky to have me? Umm, Chad have you forgotten how much of a sissy I am?" Will retorts.

"Only because you let EJ convince you that having FEELINGS of any kind means you are a sissy. When in fact it makes you even more of a man than anyone I know. Trust me!" Chad gets up and throws their trash away.

"Okay if I'm such a man then why did you feel it necessary to defend me against Gordon this morning?" Will asks, getting up too.

"You heard that?" Chad asks insecure all of a sudden.

"No, I heard _of_ it from Gordon. He asked me if I was 'with' my guard dog; if we were fucking each other. He didn't actually say your name, but I knew it was you because you're the only one who gives a crap about me and my life." Will gives Chad a cheeky grin and then shoves him teasingly. "Thanks man."

"Don't mention it. Like seriously, not a soul!" Chad laughs.

The two friends walk off towards their jobs again. At the door to the main building Chad says good bye and heads off to the left towards the training grounds.


End file.
